deponiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hussa-Lieder
thumb|Der [[Sänger (hier auf dem Cover des Complete-Journey-Soundtrack) interpretiert die Hussa-Lieder.]]Die Hussa-Lieder sind Lieder, die der Sänger strophenweise singt und deren Schlusszeile vom Chor wiederholt werden. Sie kommen in der „klassischen Trilogie“ zwischen den Kapiteln vor. Deponia Doomsday wird ebenfalls mit einem einstrophigen Hussa-Lied eingeleitet. Deponia (Spiel) Intro: Du alte Memme denkst, du hast Probleme, nur weil etwas Abwasch die Spüle verstopft. Spar das Gezeter, gedenke der Väter; sie hausten in Armut umgeben von Schrott. Doch wo alles verloren schien, ward einer geboren; er war saustark und lässig, sein Haar saß perfekt. Und mit Großmut und Tapferkeit sprach er: Ich bin's leid. Macht euren Mist ma' allein, ich muss weg! '''Hussa, er muss dann mal weg!' 1. Zwischensequenz: ''Und so begab es sich, dass er, super lässig, das Mädchen aus feindlichen Klauen befritt und mit ihr im Schoß auf dem stählernen Ross in den strahlenden Sonnenuntergang ritt. Er küsste sie im, äh, im weitesten Sinne, wach, und die Sache mit dem Handkantenhieb lag bestimmt am subadequat kalibrierten Hirnimplantant - ist doch mal Latte, Mann, es geht ums Prinzip. '''Hussa, es geht ums Prinzip!' 2. Zwischensequenz: ''Historiker streiten, was wohl auf den Seiten geschrieben stand, die hier im Folgenden fehl'n, und wo all die Schrammen und Beulen herkamen, von denen Goals Zeitzeugen hernach erzähl'n. Is' ja eh nicht der Punkt, denn schließlich war's ihm gelungen, sie weitestgehend unverletzt zum Treffpunkt zu bringen, und das ohne auf'm Lohn zu bestehen - von der Belohnung mal abgesehen. Doch jetzt heißt es hussa! - auf gutes Gelingen! '''Hussa, auf gutes Gelingen!' Schlusssequenz: ''Jetzt seid ihr geplättet, denn die Datasette wurde nicht resettet, genau wie geplant. Die Welt war gerettet, an die er gekettet - ich wette, ihr hättet dasselbe getan. Und willst du mich jetzt noch zwingen, den Müll rauszubringen, abzuwaschen, zu saugen und Dinge dieser Art, hast du wohl nicht aufgepasst. Der Punkt ist doch, dass - hussa und so, der Kurs, volle Fahrt! '''Hussa, der Chor ist am Start!' Chaos auf Deponia Intro: ''Du kleine Mimose machst dir in die Hose wegen Schimmel im Kühlfach - das kenn' ich ja schon. Doch Koffer zu packen, nur weil alte Socken im Lampenschirm liegen, grenzt fast schon an Hohn. Hat dich, was ich dir erzählt hab', noch nicht ruhiggestellt? Wächst dir denn meterdick Gras auf den Ohren? Mann, es ging um Deponia, Selbstaufopferung und bla! Willst du mich rollen, ey, hier nochmal von vorn! '''Hussa, noch einmal von vorn!' 1. Zwischensequenz: ''Nur die besten Legenden starten mit brennenden, durchtrennten Notbootwänden, was in der Tat Goals Implantat fast zerstört und ihr die Heimkehr verwehrt hat, aber auch Voraussetzung war für das Bevorstehende, denn mal ehrlich: Das Ende des ersten Teils hatte eh niemandem gefallen. und so gibt's als Konsequenz letztenends noch 'ne weitere Chance auf Happy-Ends! So richtig mit dancen und saufen und allem! '''Hussa, mit Saufen und allem!' 2. Zwischensequenz: ''Oh, grausames Karma - so nah am Ziel war Madame wiedermals Zweifeln zum Opfer gefallen. Und sie ließ Rufus mit Frust und zwei Dritteln ihres Bewusstseins alleine und suchte nach seinem Rivalen. Aber wenn ihr jetzt echt glaubt, dass das Rufus schwächt, ja, dann kennt ihr ihn schlecht, denn ein echter Hero kommt erst dann akkurat in Fahrt, wenn ein Armageddon naht - schon allein wegen weil muss ja und so! '''Hussa, weil muss ja und so!' 3. Zwischensequenz: ''Torpedodelfinen zum Dank war es ihnen gelungen; sie brachten das Tauchboot zum Stehen. Du fragst dich bestimmt, wird, wo all das noch hinführt, ausreichend geklärt? Na, du wirst es bald sehen. Wie zweifelsfrei angestrebt bis zum Sprengturm mitgeschleppt, machte sich Rufus für den Showdown bereit. Das Ende stand kurz bevor, und wenn nicht, na dann macht der Chor bestimmt gern unbezahlt Wochenendarbeit. 'fragendem Tonfall Hussa, Wochenendarbeit?!?'' Schlusssequenz: ''Argus' Plan zunichte und Schluss der Geschichte - ich hoffe, sie hat dir ein bisschen gefallen und wird dich bewegen, den Stolz abzulegen; abzuwägen zwischen Egoismen und Idealen. In brenzliger Lage geht es um Courage schnell und um Schnabeltiere und um die Zugehörigkeit zu opponierenden Untergrundorganisationen. Aber is' egal, lass die Koffer stehen; jetzt ist's eh zu spät zum Gehen! Und überhaupt und sowieso, ey, wo soll ich denn wohnen? '''Hussa, wie wär's mit Heilbronn?'' Goodbye Deponia Intro: Du gestörte Göre schiebst mich vor die Türe, wie 'n Müllsack oder 'n Riegel - du schiebst ständig was vor. So auch Gründe dafür: "Äh, Konfitüre an der Bordüre!" Konstantier: Dir fehlt das Gespür für Humor. Doch noch ist es nicht zu spät, putz mal dein Hörgerät, denn Rufus' Geschichte ist noch nicht vorbei. Sie geht weiter, da wo sie mal kurz on hold war, und zwar auf Deponia, da capo al fine, Spot an für Teil 3! '''Hussa: Spot an für Teil 3!' 1. Zwischensequenz: ''Der Kutter war kaputter als die Waage von Tonis Mutter. Das Futter war alle, und die Route noch weit. Doch die Stimmung war gut, da war alles in Butter. Doch irgendwann machte sich Müdigkeit breit. Denn ab hier mussten Rufus und Co ja zu Fuß los; nich tragisch, so 'n Fußmarsch macht ja doppelt soviel Spaß mit einem peppigen Lied auf den Lippen, schnell und um diesen Sachverhalt zu unterstreichen, flute ich jetzt die Gesangskabine des Chors mit Heliumgas! 'quietschige Stimmen Hussa, mit Heliumgas!'' 2. Zwischensequenz: ''Akt 2, der Held zieht los, doch ehe er friedlos durch Feindesgebiet muss, vollzieht er besach-tenen Reinigungsritus, so will es der Mythos; das klingt phantasielos, doch schlagt es ruhig nach. Gemangelt und blankpoliert und als Cletus kostümiert wird Rufus mit Goal nun zum Ziel eskortiert. Und was Bozo und Doc angeht, tja, selbst verbockt – wer nicht will, der hat schon; wer bremst, der verliert. '''Hussa, wer bremst, der verliert!'' 3. Zwischensequenz: Hinsichtlich Goals Tods und des Verlusts des Codes seien hier die Bonmots aufs Minimum beschränkt. Die Lage war trostlos, der Kloß in der Brust groß wie der Koloss von Schrottos - logisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass Rufus ins Bodenlose fiel und ihm sein Leben wie ein Spielfilm am Auge vorbeilief, ein grauer Trauermarsch, und da wurde ihm klar, dass dies das Ende war. Schluss aus, Game Over und alles im Arsch! '''Hussa, und alles im Arsch!' 4. Zwischensequenz: ''Rufus ein Klon? Boah, ein dicker Hund! Nun ja, was ihm hier zu Ohren kam, war schon allerhand. Doch nun krempelt schon mal eure Ärmelschoner hoch, weil für Deponia noch Hoffnung bestand. Es sah zwar noch duster aus, doch einer muss ja auch mal am Tunnelende die Glühbirne wechseln, und weil viel zu tun war, stieg er in den Klonapparat, zu dritt schafft man drei mal so viel weg! '''Hussa, dreimal so viel Dreck! '[Nein, weg! Es muss weg heißen! Oh, ach scheiße! (tuschel, nuschel, murmel)]'' 5. Zwischensequenz: Das letzte Manöver war auch nicht viel döfer as jeder Plan, der sonst zur Debatte stand. Ein guter Moment, um sich nochmal das Zentrum der Handlung bis hier auf die Platte zu laden. Vielleicht wirkt ja manches, was Rufus so anfässt, chaotisch, doch im Notfallszenarium verstummen selbst die sattelfestesten Spezialisten unter den Konventionalisten und halten besser mal ihren Besserwisserschnabel, die Dummen! '''Hussasa, Schnabeldidumm!' Schlusssequenz: ''Das Buch zugeschlagen - was bleibt noch zu sagen? Irgendjemand noch Fragen? Na, dann eben nicht. Doch wenn du dich allein fühlst und du an dir zweifelst, dann habe ich hier einen Vorschlag für dich: Greif zur Mundharmonika, sing von Deponia, von Rufus und Goal und dem Leben im Dreck, und vom Umstand, dass man wohl manchmal die Welt nur retten kann, indem man loslässt, und wenn das so ist, tja - dann bin ich mal weg. '''Hussa, er ist dann mal weg!' Deponia Doomsday Intro: ''Du blickvernebeltes Miststück kommst zurück, als wäre das Ding noch nicht mit Karacho gegen die Wand gekachelt, sprich missglückt. Ich muss hier wohl mal 'ne Gedächtnislücke schließen. Ein Leben im Dreck hat dir nicht geschmeckt. Hast du nicht gecheckt, dass im Endeffekt alle Flüsse abwärts fließen, wie doppelt und dreifach bewiesen. Es ist doch längst evident, es gibt hier kein Happy-End. Leb damit, Mann, da kannst du noch soviel flennen. Es ist vorbei und ich seh keinen Sinn darin, Gedankengängen nachzuhängen; wie geht da noch was und was wäre wohl, wenn... ''(Mit abgespacter Stimme) 'Hussa, was wäre wohl, wenn...''' ru:Тексты_песен_Хузза Kategorie:Musik